Pitch's New Little Prince
by Taranodongirl1
Summary: (Inspired by Confine by Floral Child. Awesome story.) After breaking into the North Pole, Pitch now has a certain winter spirit in the palm of his hand. Literally. But can Pitch handle being a father? And will the Guardians ever turn their friend back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

_Pitch sighed as his head started to ache again. A loud crying echoed through the walls of his lair, the crying... of a baby. A baby Guardian to be exact._

_Pitch walked down the hall and over to the room that the crying was coming from and opened the door. Inside the room was a changing table, a toy chest filled with scary toys and fake weapons, a rocking chair, a closet full of black clothes, and a crib filled with blankets. Pitch lifted the blankets to reveal a crying baby boy with snow-white hair and blue eyes. Jack Frost._

_"Hush now Jack, please stop crying." Pitch sighed as he plucked the baby Guardian out of his crib and sat down in the rocking chair. Baby Jack looked up and giggled happily at the boogeyman, making the evil man smile as he rocked the rejuvenated spirit to sleep. "This is going well, I will raise you to become my Fearling Prince." Pitch said as he tapped the sleeping baby's forehead with a bit of nightmare sand, changing Jack's dreams into nightmares. Surprisingly, instead of squirming in fear, the winter spirit smiled._

_How did this happen? Well I'll tell you._

* * *

**3 Days Ago at the North Pole**

Jack laughed as he flew through the workshop with Bunnymund chasing after him, yelling something about eggs, frostbite, and kangaroo. "GET BACK HERE YA SHOW PONY!" The Easter Bunny shouted in rage as he chased the younger Guardian. Just then, Tooth came flying through a window with a couple of her mini-faries with her including BabyTooth and stared at the two Guardians for a bit, "Bunny, what are you doing? What happened?" Tooth yelled in worry as the giant rabbit stopped to catch his breath.

"I found Jack in my Warren flying around like crazy, I noticed that some of my chocolate eggs were missing and some stains on that gumby's hoodie. Frostbite musta ate 'bout 20 cause he's in the middle of a sugar rush." Bunnymund explained, making Tooth almost faint at the thought of what all that candy could do to Jack's beautiful white teeth. North and Sandy then walked into the room, just as Jack flew toward the exact door that they came out and the moment the sugar wore off, making the boy crash into North, and knocking the two Guardians to the ground.

North craned his neck his neck to look at Jack, who was surprisingly fast asleep. "Bunny, what happened?" North asked as he sat up while holding the passed out Jack in his arms. Bunny repeated his story and the Guardians began to take Jack to his room.

Suddenly, a familiar and sinister laugh echoed through the North Pole, surprising the four Guardians and nearly making North drop Jack. "Pitch, ya ratbag, what do ya want?" Bunny yelled as the dark form of Pitch Black creeping out of the shadows with a few of his Nightmares with him. "Oh, nothing much." Pitch stated

The Guardians weren't convinced, Pitch wouldn't have come unless it was for revenge or if he wanted something. But what could he possibly want? The Guardians got their answer when Pitch sent a Nightmare charging at them at an unbelievable speed and snatched Jack from North's hands and carry the unconscious winter spirit to it's master. The Guardians ran after the black horse, but were stopped by some ropes made of nightmare sand being tied around them.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Tooth screamed at Pitch, only for her and the other Guardians to be silenced by a rope of black sand tied around their mouths. "Oh do be quiet Toothiana, you'll wake the boy." Pitch sneered as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a syringe that was filled with a strange glowing liquid.

Pitch then rolled up one of Jack's hoodie sleeves and _(AN: I'm sorry, I need to take a few breaths before I continue. I have trypanophobia AKA fear of needles) _inserted the needle into Jack's arm after he found a vein and injected the fluid into Jack's body.

The Guardians watched in shock and horror as Jack began to glow and shrink. After a few moments, Jack had shrunk to the size and form of a 5 month-old infant.

* * *

**AN: Ok people, this is all I can do for now. I got this idea from a fanfic called 'Confine' and I just had to write my own version of it, but lately I've been having a horrible case of writer's block and I need some idea's. I'm totally open to suggestions. Happy Summer Vacation.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: OK I want you people to know that this is just a filler until I get some more ideas. I know that it's summer break, but I have a horrible case of writer's block, I also want people to know that I'm totally ok with people adopting the story. Also, just because Jack Frost is a winter spirit doesn't mean that he can't have a normal heat tolerance.**_

_**The North Pole**_

The tied up Guardians were shocked at what happened. Jack Frost was now a baby! And he was totally vulnerable to any of Pitch's attacks. As the Guardians tried to break free from the sand ropes, Pitch chuckled and lifted the now baby Jack off the Nightmare and cradled him in his arms. Jack opened his eyes and stared up at Pitch in fascination, and giggled happily as if he had no idea of the danger he was in.

"My my my, it seems that the potion I stole from Father Time has worked perfectly." Pitch sneered as he gently poked the tip of Jack's nose with his finger, making the little spirit giggle again. "Hello my little Fearling Prince." Pitch chuckled and then turned to the Guardians, who were still struggling to escape their bonds. "Wonderful isn't it? If I can't make Jack join me, then maybe I can teach him my ways by scratch (AKA: All over again) and then we can destroy you together." Pitch taunted as he and his Nightmares began to fade into darkness with Jack in tow.

* * *

_**Pitch's Lair 3 Minutes later**_

Pitch walked through the halls of his lair with a sleepy Jack in his arms until he reached a door and opened it, revealing a room that hadn't been touched in centuries. It was his daughter, Seraphina's, room when she was a baby. In the room, there was an old crib that seemed to be falling apart and the paint was chipping off, an old rocking chair that was in the same condition, an old toy chest with some dolls, stuffed animals, and old-fashioned toys, a closet that was empty, an old wooden dresser, a drawing desk, and a bookshelf.

Pitch glanced around the room and said, "Well, this is no condition for a Fearling Prince to be in, it seems that this room could use some redecorating." While Pitch kept a strong grip on the now fast-asleep Baby Jack, he raised his right hand and chanted a spell. The room instantly began to change. The crib repaired itself and the paint turned black and the same thing happened to the rocking chair, the bookshelf was fixed and then became stocked with books from the Victorian Age, The Elizabethan Age, and the Present Age (AKA: Today), and the toy chest became filled with fake weapons and new stuffed animals.

Pitch placed the sleeping Jack into the crib and smiled evilly as the boy snuggled into the blankets. "Sleep well Jack, pleasant nightmares."


	3. Chapter 3

_**North Pole**_

As soon as the Guardians were free from the dark sand ropes, they immediately burst into shock, sorrow, rage, and hysteria. Sandy was in complete shock and wasn't moving for a few seconds, North was angry but managed to restrain himself, Bunnymund was in complete rage and was trying to go to who knows where to find Pitch and beat him up. Tooth was probably the worst out of all of them, the Tooth Fairy was on the ground crying in anguish about how Jack was her baby boy and was yelling threats to Pitch.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Tooth cried out as she flew into North's arms and cried into his chest. North sighed as he held Tooth and tried to comfort her, "It will be ok Toothiana, we will find Jack and turn him back to old self and stop Pitch." The Russian said in a soothing voice. Bunnymund thought differently, "HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD THIS POSSIBLY BE OK! Pitch has turned Frostbite into an akle'biter and will no doubt use the tyke against us if we try to get him back." The Pooka shouted as he pulled down his own ears in frustration.

Bunnymund would never admit it to anyone, but Jack had grown on him and everyone else. He and Sandy saw Jack as a close friend or a little brother, and North and Tooth saw Jack as their son. After Jack became a Guardian and saved them, they all grew close and became a family, a weird family, but a family none the less. And now Jack was a helpless little baby spirit and in the hands of their worst enemy.

Sandy glared a Bunny's comment and furiously flashed pictures over his head. Yes he was worried too, but panicking wouldn't help at all. Plus, Pitch would only thrive on the Guardian's worry. Suddenly, the moon began to glow, but the Guardians (except Sandy) noticed. The Sandman then tried to get the other Guardians attention with his pictures, but once again, no one noticed. Sandy then blew sand steam out his ears, grabbed a nearby elf, and shook it until the others noticed.

"Sandy, can you not see we are trying to think of something?" North scolded the little man before he noticed the moon shining bright. "Of course, MiM will know what to do!" Tooth happily exclaimed as the Guardians walked over to the spot that the moon was shining a beam of light on.

"Oi Manny, Jack has been turned into a baby and is now in the hands of that ratbag Pitch." Bunnymund told the moon. North then looked up and said, "MiM, we are worried and confused. What has Pitch done to Jack? And why has he done this?" The Man in the moon then began to speak to the Guardians, _"My Guardians,"_ MiM began, _"Pitch Black has broken into the home of Father Time and stole a page from one of Father Time's spell books and a very powerful potion that has turned Jack Frost into a baby that he can raise to his own expectations. He could raise Jack to become his son and a Fearling Prince."_

The Guardians were shocked, but then Sandy made a sand image of Jack as his real age and a calender. "I agree with Sandy," Tooth stated, understanding the Guardian of Dreams, "Wouldn't it take years for Pitch to start his plan? And Jack is immortal, wouldn't he just stay a baby?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

_"Pitch already knows that. The potion he stole will allow Jack to age, but at a normal human rate. He has also used the page from Father Time's book to cast a spell around his realm that changes the course of time. I do not know how the time has changed, but you must hurry and save Jack before it is too late. Good luck my Guardians"_ MiM explained.

The Guardians were shocked. How are they going to save Jack?

* * *

_**AN: I want people to know that this is just another filler. Since most of this story is gonna be about how Pitch raises Jack, I wanted to have a chapter on how the Guardians were handling it and what they were doing. Again, I'm totally open to suggestions.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**One day later in Pitch's Realm**_

Pitch was sitting in the rocking chair, reading a copy of Edgar Allan Poe's poem: _Lenore_, with Baby Jack (who was holding a plush toy of a headless skeleton) sitting on his knee. So far the only change with Jack was the boy's curiosity with the toy weapons and the stories that Pitch read.

"A dirge for her the doubly dead in that she died so young." Pitch read with a deep voice to add some fear into the story, and making Jack smile. ""Wretches! ye loved her for her wealth and hated her for her pride, And when she fell in feeble health, ye blessed her-" Pitch continued to read until a small voice interrupted him. He looked down at Jack who was mumbling as if he was trying to talk, "Ah..." Jack said, "Aba...da...dabb... dabdy... daddy... Daddy." Jack finally managed to say and smiled at his caretaker.

Pitch's eyes widened in shock, did Jack just call him his father? Pitch then began to smirk, this would be easier than he thought. Jack then began to fuss, so Pitch assumed that the winter spirit must be hungry. So the Nightmare King then folded the page of the book to save his place and stood up with Jack still in his arms and began to walk down the halls of his lair and into the kitchen.

With a wave of his hand, Pitch created a highchair out of his nightmare sand and placed Jack in it, and then opened a cupboard and pulled out a small jar of powdered baby formula, a baby bottle, and a small potion that he would use to keep Jack's powers at a minimum. Pitch put the powdered formula in the bottle and filled it with water, then he put the potion in the bottle and warmed it up. As Pitch began to make the formula, Jack began to whimper in hunger and pound his little hands on the tiny table attached to his highchair, unaware that they were glowing a faint blue and the air began to grow cold.

As Pitch finished the baby formula, he turned around and gasped when he saw Jack's glowing hands. Quickly, the Boogeyman picked up the baby Guardian and put the nipple of the bottle in the baby's mouth and Jack began to drink it, as he ate the glowing on his hands began to fade and the air returned to it's normal temperature.

Pitch sighed in relief as Jack continued to drink his bottle. Now that Jack drank the potion that was in the baby formula, his powers would be so small that they were practically nonexistent. Looking carefully at the winter spirit, Pitch decided that Jack needed a bath.

* * *

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"DADDY DADDY DADDY!" Jack giggled happily as he splashed the lukewarm water in the little bathtub he was in and splashed Pitch, making the Boogeyman growl a bit in frustration. Pitch was drenched in water and Jack was too happy, and he needed the baby Guardian to be more like him.

After the child's bath was done, Pitch dried Jack off and put some clothes on him. Pitch then picked Jack up and carried him to his own room and sat down on his dark king-sized bed. Pitch looked at Jack and wondered what to do. Jack was too innocent to tell the difference between right and wrong, but then again, he thought that the Nightmare King was his father. Pitch then grinned evilly as he came up with an idea.

* * *

_**One Year Later In Pitch's Realm**_

"JACKSON KOZIMOS FROST!" Pitch yelled as he searched his lair for the boy. Jack had turned one year old, started walking, and could say more words, so now Pitch could begin to teach him to hate the Guardians. But Jack still had his mischievousness and had decided to play hide and seek.

"Jack, you come out here right now or you're in big trouble." Pitch threatened and entered the boy's room. Suddenly the man heard a small giggle and looked in the closet, and sitting there was a pale young boy with white hair and wearing black. "Hi Daddy." Jack exclaimed and waved his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pitch's Lair**_

Pitch stared at the boy and chuckled as he picked up his _son_ sat on the rocking chair with Jack sitting on his knee. "That was very good Jack." Pitch congratulated him, "Maybe you will grow up to become the monster that hides in the closet." Jack giggled at the idea and said in his cute little voice, "I'll be as scawy as you Daddy."

Pitch smiled at this and laughed. "Is that so? Well, it's time for the scary little monster to take his nap." The man told the boy who pouted at the news, "Aw, but Daddy, I'm not (yawn) tiwerd." Jack insisted and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Pitch laughed again and carried the toddler to his bed (Pitch used his powers to turn Jack's crib into a bed) and tucked him in. Jack let out another yawn and looked up at his _father_. "Daddy, can you tell me a stowy?" He asked.

Pitch smiled and sat down next to Jack on the bed and said, "Ok Jack, how about a true story on how your own father, the Boogeyman, fought against the evil Guardians of Childhood and their commander MiM: The Man In The Moon."

In the story, Pitch had been famous and believed in so people could see him. It was an era called The Dark Ages due to a sickness and war that Pitch tried to stop by using his fear powers to scare the humans into keeping away from the people that were sick and to scare the ones at war to think about the consequences of their actions if they fought.

But sadly, there was too much fear already and Pitch couldn't control it all, also his wife, a Yuki-onna named Eris (Pitch made her up) was pregnant with Jack, so Pitch didn't want his family to be in a place like this. So one day he looked up at the moon and asked MiM to send him some help, and MiM created the Guardians. However, the Guardians and MiM then banished Pitch and Eris to their own relm. Then after 300 years, the Guardians heard about Eris being pregnant, so they killed her unknowinly that Jack was already born.

As Pitch told Jack the story he made sure to give a lot of false details on the Evil Guardians. Like that Bunnymund was a horrible beast that disguised his weapons as Easter Eggs that had a spell in them that made the children gain so much hope that they became immediately hateful when things didn't go their way, and that Pitch tried to stop Bunny by destroying the eggs.

North was a cold-hearted swordsman that deceived the children with gifts that soon broke and that the man would punish the children if they didn't follow his orders.

Sandy was an evil little troll that put children to deep sleep and then stole then in their sleep, but returned them after he ate their dreams.

Tooth was a witch with an army of enslaved hummingbirds that took children's teeth since they had memories in them and that Tooth wanted the memories to be forgotten and left coins so the children wouldn't care.

And finally there was The Man In The Moon, a being that turned other spirits into his minions by just shining a beam of moonlight on them.

And Jack believed every word of it.

When Pitch finished the story Jack began to wimper and cry. "Daddy." Jack sniffled as Pitch leaned over to the boy. "Will the moon man ever get to me?" He finished. Pitch smirked and pulled the winter spirit into a hug and rubbed the poor boy's back. "No Jack, not as long as you stay with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Pitch's Lair 4 Years Later_**

Jack giggled wildly as he and Pitch played a spelling lesson version of hangman (With a real noose, and a crash-test dummy) and Jack finally spelled out 'Decapitate' after 6 failed trys. Jack was now five and he had immediately started his training and lessons as the Fearling Prince. The lessons included things like reading, spelling, writing, math, history, art, magic, making nightmares, showing people their worst fear, control of powers, how to act like royalty, manners, and proper use of weapons.

Jack was doing well at the lessons and had developed the proper behavior of a prince. "Alright Jack," Pitch began as he finished the lesson, "That is enough of our lesson for today. It's time for me to go to work." Pitch then got up and began to leave when he felt a tug on his robe and looked down to see Jack holding onto him. "But Daddy, I don't want you to go." Jack whined. Pitch smiled and bent down to Jack's level and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Oh Jack, I know that you don't like it when I leave." Pitch explained, "But as you know, I'm the boogeyman and it's my job to spread nightmares and fear."

Jack sniffled and said, "I know Daddy, but it gets boring when I'm alone at home. Can I please go with you? Or at least play outside?" Pitch hesitated, if Jack went with him out in the open while the Guardians were out then they would surly take him away. But then again, as long as Jack stayed in the boundaries of his lair then the Guardians couldn't get to him

Pitch smiled and then patted Jack's head as he said, "Well Jack, I guess you can play outside, but only if you stay near our home." Jack beamed and giggled as he hugged the boogeyman in joy.

* * *

**_3 Miles Away From Pitch's Lair_**

Bunny grunted in discomfort as his giant feet hit the snow covered ground of the woods. It had been a week since Pitch stole Jack, and the Guardians had decided that Sandy and himself should search for Jack while Tooth and North did research on how to turn Jack to normal.

So now Aster was rushing through a freezing snow-covered forest in search of the winter sprite. He was just about to go back, but his sharp ears picked of the sound of laughter nearby. It was small and young, but it still sounded the same.

Jack!

* * *

**_Outside Pitch's Lair_**

Jack laughed in joy as he made a snowman that looked like a giant squid attacking other snowman **(AN: I got that from a Calvin & Hobbes comic)**. This was fun and Jack stayed near his home, until he heard a twig snap a few feet away.

"Daddy, is that you?" Jack muttered nervously and picked up a tree branch. Slowly, he began to walk towards the sound, unaware that he had stepped out of the barrier.

Jack heard another twig snap and he spun around, only to be shocked at the sight of a big bunny.

* * *

**_Bunnymund's POV Third Person_**

Bunny was shocked. Just a week ago Jack had been turned into a baby and stolen by Pitch, now he was a little kid about the age of five. The Pooka then remembered the time spell that MiM told the Guardians about, what may have been days to them must have been years to Jack and Pitch most likely used that time to turn the boy against them.

"Who are you?" Jack commanded the Guardian of Hope in a dead serious tone and held his stick/sword tighter, "In the name of the Fearling Prince I command you to answer the question and your life _might_ be spared." Bunnymund was shocked, while most people would find it adorable to see any other kid acting like a commander, Bunny found this just wrong and actually quite terrifying. A child Jack's current age shouldn't be so serious and demanding, Pitch must've taught him to act more princelike instead of his old 'snowballs and funtimes' self. Bunny was especially scared when he saw the snow-sculpture of snowmen being eaten by a squid, at least the boy was still good with snow.

This was wrong, he needed to get the boy out of here and now.


End file.
